Gonna Get Caught
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Being an angry drunk person is not pleasant...especially when dealing with an FBI agent. Smitchie


**a/n: Thought that this story would be quite different from others. This is for Mary, Jill, Sav, Nat, and Jo for being amazing. Hope you enjoy.**

GONNA GET CAUGHT

Mitchie Torres, a woman twenty-three years of age, sat serenely in a small booth located inside a typical Vegas club. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose as she surveyed the area around her, looking for the person who was supposed to meet her a half hour before. It was no doubt that she was, indeed, a devious person, and she knew that he knew it, but she also concluded that he was by far the most stupid person she had ever encountered. Often drunk and scheming, he never noticed the satisfied smirk that rested on her heart-shaped lips after being given lovely information. Her plan never unraveled.

The club owner was used to seeing the odd couple every Monday and Friday, sitting in the corner of his establishment, whispering to each other, sharing a small smile every so often. Still, they worried him. The woman, Mitchie, was so perfectly groomed, not one single hair falling out of her bun, that she made him uncomfortable. It almost seemed as if she knew what was going on behind his closed doors. And the gentleman…it confused the owner as to why the serious woman would be seen with such a mess. He was often drunk, having come from the bar and casino across the street, and he truly looked like a homeless person. But the two met every designated day, and the obvious lust and tension grew stronger every meeting.

Shane Gray, the disheveled man, gracing the age of twenty-four, walked in uneasily, waving a hello to the owner and sitting across from his counterpart. He studied the perfection of Mitchie and smiled contently. There was something about her lack of humor, lack of happiness that appealed to him. And not only was she pretty…but she also was helping him with the thing he had longed to do for so long.

Something was different today. Not only was it the _night_, but Mitchie seemed excited, happy, less intensified.

"Are you ready?"

She nods, a smile taking over face for a fraction of a second, until she bites down on her lip, making it swollen…causing his friend to get excited.

"Ready as I'll ever be. But I think we should go over to my apartment first." Her brown eyes shine innocently, and he notices a small smirk on her lips, which are still considerably luring.

"As you wish."

* * *

She still cannot believe how oblivious he is. It makes her want him even more. He really has no clue that she isn't going through with the plan. She can see why the girl broke up with him, he's a dumb drunk…but there was a side to him that she had witnessed on several occasions that proved he was just a broken soul. The thought of him being a broken person made her regret being involved in such a hypocrisy, but it was her job, and it needed to be done. Besides, it wasn't exactly like he was giving money to the poor and she was preventing him from doing so; it was him getting revenge and her putting a stop to it. No, he is not an evil man, he was just an angry, dumped male. And the anger made him want to do things that she, being the woman she is, has to prevent.

She had been forewarned about him in the chilly month of November, but hadn't decided to track him down until the freezing temperatures of December (the main reason his code name for her is Christmas Present). It hadn't been hard as she thought it would be; she thought they would easily become slanderers due to their differences, but he had instantly staggered towards her like magnet towards metal. It was wrong, but she immediately became attracted to him, his melanoid hair falling into his cocoa brown eyes, his calloused hands awkwardly reaching out for balance.

Shane Gray was a hot mess. And she can't deny it.

She walks back out to the living area of her seemingly large apartment, enjoying the look of eagerness on his face.

" I think it would be best if I meet you there."

He turns around, a look of distrust on his face. "You want to meet up? I thought our plan was to go together."

"Yes, but now that I think it over…wouldn't it look suspicious? Come on, Gray, I know you're smarter than this." She winks at him, letting a soft, purr like laugh escape her mouth.

He sucks in a breathe, because his desire for her is growing unbearable, and he believes she just insulted him to some degree. "I am smart." He pauses, glancing towards the door. "I guess I'll go now. See you there, Christmas Present."

"Later, Junket."

So easy.

* * *

Shane shivered as the cool evening breeze rushed past his face. Bad memories flooded his weak mind as he stepped in front of the tacky brown apartment building. Quite frankly, it looked like crap compared to Mitchie's place. Which made this task even better sounding.

The bitch deserves it.

Lucia, his ex, had dumped him for his brother, and he grew a divine hatred towards her, thus his mission to destroy her. He had run into Mitchie in late December, instantly becoming attracted to her. She seemed very interested in what he had to say, and since he was drunk, he ended up talking about his plan, to which she seemed very enthusiastic to help him with. From then on they had become great allies, meeting twice every week to discuss new ideas. Two months later, he is standing in front of the horrible place preparing to have the most fun he's had in years.

"Don't bail on me, Mitchie."

* * *

Mitchie cracked a smile from the window, her light brown bangs falling into her eyes. She closed the curtain and turned towards the people in the room with her.

"It's go time." She looked towards the skinny blonde, shaking in the corner. Feeling bad for her, she guided her towards the closet and whispered calming things to her. "I'm taking care of it. Just be still."

Walking towards the couch and laying down, her back facing the door, she smirked softly to herself.

"Ready, Shane."

* * *

His footsteps ever so quiet, Shane slowly reached the door he spent half an hour trying to find. Mitchie was nowhere in sight, but he didn't have the patience to wait; he had waited too long to let this moment go.

Slowly, he unlocked the door with a small piece of hanger and he stepped inside. Nothing had changed. He quietly walked towards the familiar desk at the end of the couch, but he stopped half way as several snaps rang out throughout the room.

"Sorry, Junket."

Mitchie turned on the lamp behind her and turned her head around, her long hair wavy from being in a bun for so long. She had a sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face.

Shane's heartbeat quickened as he realized the men surrounding him were from the government, but also the appearance of Mitchie was making him lose his breath.

She looked…beautiful.

"Mitchie, what is this?"

She got up, her black dress showing her curves. "It's Agent Torres to you, Gray. You're under arrest for plotting and attempting a robbery." She handcuffed him and suddenly smirked. Turning to her men, she ordered, "Get the car ready, and take the girl with you. I would like to speak with him alone."

They nodded, retrieved Lucia, and walked out, leaving Shane and his new nemesis alone.

"Mi-Agent Torres…I don't understand…I thought you…had a thing for me."

Mitchie just smirked, enjoying the look of shock on his face as she removed the buckle of his jeans. "I do. But you are a criminal…"

Shane sucked in a breath as she got to the place she wanted to be, and he wondered whether he should be happy or not.

Mitchie gave herself a mental high five for finally getting to do what she had so desired. But she then snapped back into reality, put everything back in its place and stood up, bringing back her formal voice.

"You were gonna get caught either way."

* * *

**a/n: hopefully this made sense, and hopefully you didn't think the ending was rushed. Reviews would be lovely. xoxo**


End file.
